


I don’t love you but I always will.

by Iris105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris105/pseuds/Iris105
Summary: When the party is going in the wrong direction Sergio decides to act. But it's never easy with Gerard. And with drunk and hurt Gerard is even harder. It will be a real challenge.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué & Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I don’t love you but I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! :)  
> Traditionally, I apologize for all mistakes: words, grammars, tenses, punctuation. English is not my language. But I tried to translate as best as possible.  
> The time of action is not specified, maybe somewhere around 2016.  
> More at the end, enjoy reading. Thanks!

There was a middle of the really good party when he heard as Nacho boasts the pics of drunken Piqué. And Sergio would leave the subject in the peace if he didn't hear about the voting which newspaper he is supposed to sell this photographs. This was an alarm. This is a job for Captain! Therefore, although all he wanted was to drink his new delicious drink, he decided to react. He stood up and walked over to a group of laughing people, who spontaneously reacted to his appearance.

"Show me too." He smartly talked to one of them and when the phone found next to him, he pulled it out quickly. "How old are you?!"

Nacho tried to get phone back, but Sergio put his hand under shirt.

"What the hell! Give it back! What's going on with you?"

"With me?! Nobody will be a snitch on my team. Understood?"

They tried to convince Sergio that this is a great idea and that all problems will disappear when Piqué will disappear but he remained adamant.

"I arranged for you an integration event and you turn it into a children's party."

"Relax, drink with us, take it easy."

"First, I need to restore order. Where he is?"

These were real negotiations which ended with the removal of photos provided a cash payment for valuable treasure and drinking a shot of vodka.

Success.

He looked at Piqué and rolled his eyes. He's so drunk, ugh. An empty wine bottle stood next to table and Sergio is sure that he had seen him with a drink before.

"You still alive?"

"Fuck off."

"You are very nice, as usual."

Only a minute passed and he was already annoyed. Despite this he tried to lift the man from the floor. He didn't manage to do much because as soon as he touched him Gerard start mumbling aggressively.

"Get your hands off me! I hate you and I don't want your presence next to me."

Sergio looked down at him like a small annoying child.

"Oh, so are you going to lie here and die? Listen, brat. You can be drunk wherever you want, I don't give a damn, but everyone can come here and then it ends badly. You'll have problems with the management and I -"

A malicious laugh interrupted him.

"Great! Let them come. Maybe then they'll finally let me leave this stupid team."

"What?"

Gerard’s eyes were full of anger and the drunken smile was even worse than usual.

"I say that I dream about leaving, I dream about never seeing you again, I dream about never wearing these colors again, I..."

"Shut up!" He won’t listen to this nonsense.

"And then I will keep my fingers crossed for every each defeat of this shit team."

"You are drunk. You don't think so." Sergio tried to convince himself. Still shocked by what he heard. _Leave. Never_. What's that supposed to mean?

"Oh really? Look at this."

He got up abruptly and staggered back. If there was no quick reaction of Sergio, who grabbed his arm, he would definitely hit the table.

"Don't tou-" Gerard didn't finish covering mouth with his hand.

"Will you throw up?"

Sergio pulled him up to the open window. That’s explain why here is so cold. Gerad took a deep breath and tried to catch balance holding on to the windowsill.

"Better?"

"Ugh, leave me, I want to fucking tell them what I think."

Half of the words were in Catalan, which clearly indicated that his condition was getting worse.

"Perfectly." Sergio said ironically. "You are going to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm certainly not going to bed with you. You moron."

Sergio couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him against the wall.

"I'll tell you something now and better listen to me. I have neither the desire nor the strength to be your babysitter. If you don't come with me now, I let them send your pictures for the newspapers and there will be such scandal that nobody will even want to listen you. You'll be finished. And the whole country will know how pathetic you are."

He just wanted to scare him. But probably he said too much.

Gerard had tried to free himself by force but when he heard the last words he stood motionless.

"What did you say?! You motherfucker!" Spoked with clenched teeth.

"Weak. Drunk. Pathetic." Sergio answered coldly.

"And who says it? Mr. Red Card who beats teammates because he can't cope with failure."

"You truly are a pathetic trash."

He went out, slammed the door. Now it is definitely too much.

And he would leave him there forever, let him destroy his life, not his business. But the thought of him wanting to leave was still stubbornly in his head. He knew too well that in this state he could say too much, do stupid things and then they'll kick him out and this will bring other problems to them. That was the only thing that told him to come back, the fact that he had enough problems to add more. Only the unfinished mission hurt him. Only this.

Returning after a few minutes holding a cup of tea with honey which helps in case of vomiting, because why add work to other poor people who have to suffer for the stupidity of this idiot, he did not expect to see it.

Gerard is sitting on the ground leaning against the couch, clutching a pillow. When he saw him immediately made a scowl but the watery eyes and twitching lips only caused compassion.

"Fuck off. Leave me in peace." Said and Sergio could hear the hoarseness in his voice.

He took a breath and approached him.

"Go to them and enjoy all of this. Why should you sit here with someone so pathetic?" At the end his voice broke slightly.

Sergio sat down opposite him. All anger is over. He couldn't be angry with someone who is having a crisis and being one step away from jumping out of the window. He knows these emotions well.

"What's going on Gerard?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I will not confide in you. Who you think you are to me?"

"Your soulmate?"

Sergio and his bad jokes.

But Gerard finally looked at him, or actually for a second he had fixed his gaze at one point, and only mumbled short „sure”.

There was silence for a moment. And after a deeper breath came another wave of monologue.

"I have enough. I’m tired. I don't want to be here. I don't feel it anymore. I hate all of this."

Sergio interrupted him before he could reach the point where he insults him.

"I already heard that. You repeat yourself."

"Fuc-"

"That too."

"Lea–"

"And this. Boooooring. Maybe you can say something else?"

Gerard snorted annoyed.

"You enjoy it, right?"

"Your almost zombie incarnation and the fact that at any moment you can vomit or have another attack of aggression? No, it doesn't excite me."

"Ughhhh I really can't stand you."

"Take it." He handed him a cup.

"I don’t want." But his eyes brightened at the thought of hot tea.

"Of course you want. You're shaking with cold."

He sat down next to him and helped him drink when the cup tilted dangerously.

"Do you want to kill me more with the fact that you have power and remind me of your generous help tomorrow? I don't need your grace. I feel bad enough. I can handle it myself."

"No, Geri, but if it's the only way we could talk I can take it."

"For what? Let this go. You don't want me here anyway."

"Why do you think so?" He wanted to know the answer since Gerard is beginning to speak honestly.

"Because it is. Nobody wants me here anymore."

He couldn't deal with the broken version of Geri, so he did what he usually does with broken people. He put his arm around him and hugged him awkwardly. And a depressed person usually does only one thing in such a situation, falling apart.

Sergio doesn't know how long it lasted. It was worth it. He was staring at the wall trying to understand all this. And Gerard was tightly hugging the pillow and him.

And although there could be so many words, he enjoyed the fact that Gerard let him get close to him.Because he believed that whatever happened today will cause something to change between them.

Gerard calmed down and slowly entered the next stage.

"I want to go to sleep…"

Sergio sighed and helped him up.

He sighed again hearing the Gerard’s words.

"I can't lie down my head is spinning." He said, looking at him helplessly.

"You could drink more."

"I'm not feeling good." Informed trying to set up the pillows that were still escaping his hands.

"Seriously?" Scared Sergio turned quickly and stopped searching for the blanket.

"Mhm. And I'm sad and cold and I want chips."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." He said innocently.

Sergio looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I want a cake." He said with a pleading look.

"You wanted chips." Sergio was confused.

"I want everything! I want everything you can give me!"

"Oh God, why am i still here?" He asked, raising his eyes up.

"Beeeecause yooou looove meeee!" Despite the obvious joke somewhere on the Gerard’s face noted a request for confirmation and his heart softened again.

"Beeecause I'm the best captain you can have is the correct version. And you have to accept it."

He sat on the bed next to him and wanted to continue this friendly atmosphere. But Geri once again destroys it.

"I know a few better people."

Okay. Goodbye. Sergio got up with the intention of leaving. He does everything to please him and he still behaves as if he didn't care. What an ingrate.

"Sergio? Where are you going... For food?!"

He stopped in the middle of the room, closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He couldn't believe why he is doing all of this. He will go crazy with the emotional rollercoaster that Gerard still guarantees him.

When he returned Geri was already asleep. He left only a bottle of water from the whole set he brought. He covered him with a blanket and turned off the light.

Another success.

"Ummmm what?" Gerard woke up only after the third Sergio attempt.

"Good mornig. What's up?"

He was looking at the poorest version of Piqué he had ever seen.

"O My God." Gerard reached for the bottle and took a long sip of water.

"You got a little carried away-" He started but Gerard interrupted him quickly.

"Listen. Whatever I said yesterday doesn't matter. I wanted to hurt as much as possible. I wanted to let steam off. I didn't think that."

"It sounded convincing and I wonder if I should react to it somehow."

"React to what?" He saw fear in his eyes. Sincere.

"You don’t remember?" Asked slightly surprised

"Damn, I passed out. I only have some flashbacks, gaps in my memory, but... I feel embarrassed."

Sergio wondered if he could ruin something yesterday. He would probably already know that. So maybe it's better not to remind him of his ideas.

"You want to know what you said?"

Gerard looked down at his hands and thought for a moment.

"No. At least not now. I already have enough of what I remember."

"Okey."

Sergio didn't feel disappointed that Gerard doesn’t remember how he tried for him nor that if they want they can get along and spend time together. It was his duty.

"I...I'm sorry." Gerard's words woke him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Yeah. Maybe we will never like each other, we have our past, but you have proved yourself in your role. At least I think so, because I magically woke up in my room so...Thanks for yesterday. And sorry for...Those unknown things?"

"You’re welcome." He couldn't say anything more. So what now?

Gerard made a move like wanna hug him but before that he felt nauseous.

"No more alcohol." Said, running to the bathroom.

And how could Sergio not love him? Of course he stayed in this room all morning. And then he was with him in every difficult moment until the end. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I didn't know who I could give at the beginning so forgive me. He was drawn at random.  
> I also don't know if Gerard and Sergio could act like that but it's just fanfiction and I needed a lot of warmth and understanding for this drunken soul.  
> And finally, I wish you that your events would end in a cooler way. This one is not cool, unfortunately I know what I am talking about.
> 
> I wrote with many songs in the background but then I thought about "The Civil Wars - Poison & Wine" and it did everything.  
> Thanks to all serard/gerio writing people, you inspire my imagination with your fanfiction. However, all similarities are accidental.  
> And thanks again for your time :D


End file.
